


Won’t you smile, sweetie?

by ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grieving, Hypnosis, I v e m a d e a n o t h e r, Immortal, Manipulation, guess what!, immortal imposters, instead of continuing my other shit fanfic, she makes sure people leave this life content tho, yea so Ra doesn’t enjoy killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning/pseuds/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning
Summary: Yellow has been at this for as long as she can remember, which is, admittedly, a very long time.
Relationships: Idk yet but if there are they’re gonna be gay
Kudos: 5





	Won’t you smile, sweetie?

Yellow skipped down the ragged, broken hallway. She whistled tunelessly as she scoped out her victims. Her metal boot clanked loudly with every collision. She passed by electrical, casting a slightly wistful glance inside, and skimmed the wall of storage. Inside of admin she found Red looking directly at her, holographic map still up in front of him.

Yellow subtly twitched in solemn anticipation. “You doing alright Red?” She grinned at him. Watching the way his eyes drooped and how he shifted his feet nervously. “Y-yeah, I’m just so scared you know? This imposter business has me really worried... I got kids at home you know? I said I’d be home soon...”

As Red continued to ramble on about his life back home, Yellow examined the room around them. The camera outside was dark, indicating no one was watching them, the hologram showed that the majority of people were still clumping together in reactor, with one in the cafe, and another in communications. Yellow inched the door behind them closed.

Red jerked his gaze away from Yellow’s helmet as the door clicked shut. Yellow smelled the sickly sweet smell of fear. “Did the impo-imposter close the door on us?” He chuckled nervously. Yellow feigned worry, glancing about and huddling to the admin table.

“Let’s stay away from that vent,” Red tried a brave face. “not a clue what sort of be-beasties are lurking in there!” Yellow played along, whimpering slightly and shooting a glance up, she allowed the glare of the light to stop obscuring her eyes. “W-well at least if we d-die we won’t have any regrets?” Red locked eyes with her, his pale sclera darkening to match her pitch black ones.

“...yeah...no regrets.” His pupils dilated until Yellow could barely see his warm maroon irises. Yellow allowed the tentacles in her “oxygen tank” to unfurl, they bent themselves into the familiar shape of bioluminescent wings. Yellow swept Red up into a bear hug. “Aren’t you happy? You’re done! You’ve lived your life to the fullest!” Red blinked sleepily. “Yeah.... I did, didn’t I?”

Yellows wings closed in around him, Yellow smiled softly, “What’s your name?” She asked, commuting his half-asleep face to memory. “Leon,” he said blearily, “my name is Leon.” “What a nice name, I’ll be sure to remember it, I’m Kiera, but you can call me Ra! Smile, won’t you sweetie?” Glowing wings pressed in.

* * *

Yellow exited admin, not a tendril on her. She forced a smile onto her face, and walked over to the lower engine, pretending to refuel it. She clutched at her ram horns when she was done, her grip white knuckled. ‘Leon, what a nice name.’ She thought cheerily. She continued on her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all want some T R A M A??
> 
> Also this is what she looks like https://thisoneisforthebois.tumblr.com/post/640794474539319296/aight-so-this-is-the-first-ref-set-uh-her-name-is


End file.
